


The Dream.......No Nightmare

by Avatar_Korrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Korrasami/pseuds/Avatar_Korrasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wakes up a few nights after her fight with Zaheer, due to a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream.......No Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like the story and leave a suggestion on how I can make better works next time.  
> Thank You!

          “Ahhh!” Korra screams, as pain surges throughout her body. A bead of sweat runs down her head. A few moments ago she was dreaming of her and Asami at a restaurant, booked by Asami, on their first date. Everything was perfect until the waiter came to take their order. “I’ll have the ……….” Korra says as she looks up only to see Zaheer and two other red lotus members. One was carrying a bowl full of some green liquid. All of the sudden Zaheer grabs Asami and threatens to steal the air from her mouth and kill her, if Korra doesn’t stay still. The red lotus without the bowl,an earthbender, metalbends the chair to hold Korra in place. He begins bending the green liquid and Zaheer kills Asami.  
          “Thank god it was a dream….. no nightmare” Korra thinks to herself. Asami now wide awake after hearing Korra scream, asks “what happened?”, she has been at Korra’s bedside ever since what happened with Zaheer, “Nothing” Korra replies, but Asami sees the lie in Korra’s eyes. Until now Korra never really saw how beautiful Asami’s eyes were. They were a glassy ,vibrant, shade of green, sparkling against the light of the moon. Asami saw that Korra was not going to say what happened, and Asami decided not to pressure her in to saying after all she had been through.  
          Apparently Asami wasn’t the only one who heard the scream because Tenzin and Pema came in to see what was going on. Pema had bags under her eyes, which told Korra she had spent a lot of time putting Rohan to sleep, and Tenzin’s limping and the bruises that riddle his face show that he too is recovering from the battle against the red lotus. Out of now where Meelo storms in, a bubble of snot coming out of his nose, and says” What is going on in here?! People are trying to sleep!”. Everyone chuckled just a little bit as Meelo storms out of the room. Then, Tenzin and Pema leave to get as much sleep as they can before they have to wake again. Asami lays down and says ,smiling,” This time try not to scream ok?” Korra punches Asami in the arm and they fall asleep.


End file.
